Only His Touch
by C.Queen
Summary: Kujo's over done it in training again and is now in serious need of a massage. Only problem is, Kadoma is the only one around to give him one. Turns out, it's not a problem at all.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put my poor little victims into. Thanks to all my readers and please review because I love to hear from you all!

Note: Sry bout the weird spacing, stupid Fanfic Net.

Only His Touch

Walking over to grab a towel Shotaro Kadoma vigorously rubbed his face with it, thinking longingly of the shower rooms. It was a scorcher outside and the air conditioning in the dojo had to be broken because it seemed just as hot indoors as it did out. Thankfully he was done for the day since he'd been given strict instructions by Doctor Umeda not to overdo things. Kujo had said he could come back but only for light training, no strenuous activities until the doctor had given him his okay. He'd sprained his ankle two weeks ago and as far as he was concerned he was more then up to doing more then light sparring. Unfortunately, you just didn't argue with Kujo, Kadoma thought as he looked over to the opposite side of the gym where Kujo and the president were sparring, the other third year students crowded around to study and learn from the two masters of their dojo. He thought about going over there but it was his turn to clean the dojo so he was better off getting a jump start on some of the chores so that he could get to the showers sooner. After all, there was no point in having a shower now and then getting all hot and sweaty again cleaning up. Knowing the list of chores by heart he went to work picking up towels that were already used to start a bag of laundry to be taken to the main building to be washed. Getting all the cleaning supplies together he brought them into the room and stored them in a corner to be used when everyone had cleared out. Doing everything else he could think to do he was finishing those chores up just as Tennoji called an end to today's practice. Everyone letting out sighs of relief the men trudged out of the room, eager to get under the hopefully very cold spray of the showers.

I

"Do you want some help, Kadoma?" Looking over Kadoma smiled at his sempai, Mizuki, who was personally one of his favorite people in the club. Mizuki was always really optimistic and there for a friend, Mizuki had never even held it against him that he'd been part of Kitahanada's plotting during the school festival. He was just that sort of person.

"No, thanks though." Smiling Kadoma thought to himself that Mizuki was the only one that would offer to help clean on a day like this. Then again, Mizuki had told him that he hated the locker rooms because they were so crowded and he was a little claustrophobic. He was probably looking for something to do until it thinnened out in there.

"Okay then. I think I'm going to run back to my dorm then for a real shower!" Smiling Mizuki looked exactly like a girl and Kadoma could see exactly why Mizuki was replacing Nakao as the most loved boy in the school. Not only was he as pretty as Nakao but his personality was a hell of a lot nicer too. If this wasn't an all boy school he'd imagine everyone would assume Mizuki was a girl just by looking at him. Kadoma could sympathize with that, he was mistaken for a girl all the time too. That had been one of the few good things about Tennoji making them all shave their heads that time. No one had mistaken him for a girl then! "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Waving Mizuki off Kadoma turned his attention back to the chores at hand. Working quickly he soon had the hard wood floors swept and was getting ready to mop when Kujo came back into the room, freshly showered and dressed in casually in black pants and T-shirt with Tennoji right behind him. "Did you need something, Sir?" Practically coming to attention Kadoma was the picture of cute seriousness.

"No, we just came in because I forgot my watch." Tennoji said with a smile, dressed more snazzy then he normally did since he had a date with his girlfriend Kanna. "How's your ankle doing? You didn't over do it today, did you?" Like most of the karate club members he had a soft spot for Kadoma who was really a cute kid. He brought the big brother instincts out in all of them and they were always quick to show their displeasure to anyone who tried to make fun of the kid because he was so girlie looking.

"I'm fine, president, really."

"Here's your watch." Kujo said quietly, having walked over to grab it for his friend. "You better hurry or you'll be late to pick up Kanna."

Looking at the time on his watch Tennoji visibly winced when he saw what time it was. He was definitely going to be late if he didn't boot it. "You're right. Bye, Kadoma, bye, Kujo, see you guys tomorrow!" Running out of the room the two members of the karate club left could only hope the idiot didn't speed. He was a bad enough driver as it was.

I

Noticing that Kujo was rolling his bad shoulder absently Kadoma frowned. Kujo had dislocated that shoulder once and he knew it occasionally gave Kujo trouble when he wasn't careful or did too much. "Is your shoulder bothering you?" Kadoma asked shyly, looking down at his feet when the vice president stopped the movement to turn to face him. He could feel his cheeks begin to flush and could only hope they settled for turning pink rather then the usual red.

"Slightly." The king of the understatement Kujo wasn't about to admit that his shoulder was aching like a rotted tooth. His whole body was sore actually since his shoulder had prevented him from doing his best with Tennoji on the mat. He was pretty sure the damn doctor was on holidays too which meant if he went in he'd be stuck with a nurse who wouldn't be able to do anything he himself couldn't do. Damn, he needed a chiropractor or a masseuse bad.

Frowning Kadoma knew Kujo well enough to read between the lines. "You're in a lot of pain, aren't you?"

"There's nothing I can do about it." Shrugging out of habit he couldn't help but wince at the pain that caused. "The doctor isn't around and there's no way I'd find a masseuse this late into the evening that's open. I don't even know of any close by."

Trying to think of one Kadoma couldn't, having never needed the services of one. Other then the sprain he hadn't done any serious damage to his body despite being in the karate club. Of course he'd pulled a few muscles and definitely over worked them in the beginning but that hadn't been anything a hot bath hadn't been able to cure.

"I'll live." Reaching out a hand he patted Kadoma's head in a gesture he couldn't quite seem to break, even though he knew the younger man didn't exactly appreciate the gesture. Too kiddish, Kujo thought with a small smile.

"I could do it for you." Kadoma blurted out before he had completely thought about what he was offering. "All my brothers were into sports and they used to pay me to give them back rubs. It was the only way they could get me to do it after my mother forbid them from physically convincing me to do it for free." He added with a wry look that quickly changed to panic. "I don't mean I want YOU to pay of course. I was just offering because..well...uhm." Oh great, now he was stuttering, Kadoma thought as his shoulder slumped slightly. He was always at his worst when it came to Kujo.

"I know what you meant." Smiling, amused as always, by the shy charm that Kadoma possessed without even realizing it. He doubted the first year had any idea how many people were charmed by his sweet smile and easily pinked cheeks.

Looking relieved Kadoma twisted the handle of the mop in his hands. He had no idea what to say now.

"You really wouldn't mind?"

Surprised Kadoma opened his mouth then closed it. He'd never expected Kujo to agree, even when he'd impulsively volunteered. To his knowledge Kujo never let anyone work on his back but Doctor Umeda. But he'd offered, he couldn't just take it back now, now could he. "Yeah, sure. If you want me to."

I

"Okay then." Aware that Kadoma wasn't sure what to do Kujo bit back another smirk as he walked over to where the mats had been stacked. Grabbing one off the pile he dragged it over to where Kadoma stood watching him, his cheeks still pink. Letting it go Kujo quickly shed his shirt before stretching out on the map. Looking up expectantly at Kadoma Kujo wasn't surprised to see the boy had gone from pink to red again. He was so predictable.

Blushing and knowing he was Kadoma set the mop down and getting down on his knees tried to think of how he was going to do this. This, after all, was nothing like giving one of his brothers a massage, that was for sure. Leaning forward he gently placed his small hands on Kujo's tanned back, slowly beginning to feel around to locate the worst areas so that he'd know to be careful of them until he could start working on them. "You're wound tighter then a spring." Kadoma exclaimed, forgetting just who he was talking to as his fingers prodded a particularly hard spot on Kujo's right side. "Your back is a mess and your shoulders are even worse. Either you're training too much or you aren't warming up enough before hand, Kujo. I've seen newbies who've just started a sport who didn't have muscle tension this bad! No wonder Doctor Umeda calls you by your first name, you probably have to see him all the time if this is what your back is normally like."

"Tell me what you really think." His turn to be surprised Kujo risked the pain to turn his head to look at his kohai, surprised to see Kadoma frowning back at him, looking none too pleased. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh it can and it is!" Deliberately pressing down on a bad area Kadoma watched Kujo wince, hard. "See, and that's only with a little pressure. You had no business sparring with Tennoji san in this condition. Now you're going to lay there and you aren't getting up till I said so. This is going to take at least an hour to patch up. As it is you're going to need to do some serious soaking and babying tonight. And you said** I** was in no condition to practice."

I

Turning his head so that Kadoma couldn't see his smile Kujo lost that smile pretty damn quickly as Kadoma went to work loosening the muscles in his shoulders first. Groaning in pain he was surprised that Kadoma didn't stop then and there but apparently he was a man on a mission because the hands on his skin never faltered, continuing until every muscle gave away under those skilled hands which seemed to know just where to touch to get the best possible results. The touch was just getting pleasurable when they started to work on his neck which was a repeat of his shoulders. Painful then briefly pleasurable before they moved on to another one of the spots on his back that was giving him problems. He couldn't decide which was worse, the pain from his abused body or the pain of Kadoma working his magic and then stopping when it got good.

"Starting to feel better?" Kadoma asked, noticing that Kujo was being a lot more quiet, the worst part being over now that he'd loosened up and worked the kinks out of the shoulders and neck. Jeez, that had been no picnic. He was so busy focusing on what he was doing that he was forgetting exactly who's upper body he was putting his hands on too. A good thing for Kujo because if he hadn't who knows what kind of damage he'd do if his mind weren't focused.

"Yeah." And it was true, sorta. He might just stop going to Doctor Umeda, Kujo thought, enjoying Kadoma's hands on him a lot more then Umeda's. Not that he thought the doctor was stupid enough to ever try anything but better safe then sorry. He'd trust Kadoma with his life, not that he'd mind terribly if Kadoma did try and coup a feel. Of course, if he mentioned that to the man in question Kadoma was bound to cause some seriously damage accidentally before turning the color of a tomato. He was almost tempted. "You're really good at this."

"Thanks." Pleased Kadoma smiled, a becoming pink on his cheeks. Kujo wasn't one to hand out compliments so when he gave them you knew that he totally meant them. That made them more precious then anything to him. "I'm just glad I could help you."

"Even though I brought it on myself." Kujo teased, testingly moving his shoulders now that Kadoma was done with them for the moment. They were still a little sore but it wasn't the throbbing pain of before. This was bearable and with some babying he might even be up to more training with Tennoji tomorrow. Pleased at the thought he thought it wise not to mention that out loud. Kadoma was not at all pleased with him to begin with.

Blushing darker Kadoma forced himself to concentrate on the bare back before him. "You said it, not me." He answered lightly, hoping his voice sounded as casual as he wanted it to. At least his voice wasn't girlie, he thought absently, the thought coming out of nowhere.

I

Chuckling Kujo had to give him that point. Letting him have his way Kujo stayed quiet for the rest of the massage, grinching his teeth whenever Kadoma hit a sore spot. Finally Kujo was pretty sure that Kadoma had hit all the spots, even though those hands had yet to pause. In fact, they were working their way over his back where he knew Kadoma had already worked out all the kinks that were there to fix. There was no pain now, only pleasure as those fingers caressed and rubbed, having no medical purpose now. Eyes closing in pleasure Kujo made no complaint, fine to simply lay there and let Kadoma touch him for as long as he wanted. Every aching muscle had been completely worth this. No question.

After ten minutes of touching him for the simple pleasure of it Kadoma stopped, resting his hands on Kujo's shoulders, as if to feel for any tension that he knew very well wasn't there. "Anywhere else hurting?" He asked, absently kneading the warm skin under his hands. He couldn't seem to help himself.

"Yeah." Was the husky response as Kujo turned over onto his back to look up at his new, personal masseuse.

Surprised Kadoma didn't know what to say since it wasn't like he could do Kujo any good with him on his back like this. "Your arms?" He asked dumbly, beginning to get an idea of just where his sempai was going with this. The gleam in those eyes said it all.

"No, they're fine." As if to prove it one arm reached out, the hand wrapping around Kadoma's wrist as he pulled the surprised younger man on top of him, Kadoma sitting up right away, straddling his grinning boyfriend. "But there's is something else that only you can take care of." Sitting up slightly Kujo's other hand came up to cup Kadoma's cheek as he leaned forward to place a deep, lingering kiss on those annoyed lips. They didn't stay annoyed long though as they instinctively shaped themselves to his, returning the kiss as Kadoma's arms came up to encircle his neck.

I

It didn't take long for Kadoma to figure out just what sort of attention Kujo wanted either. Especially Since Kujo's hands were busy untying his belt to open up the front of his training outfit. When they finally broke apart for some much needed air Kadoma did his best to pull off an annoyed look though with his flushed cheeks and slightly bruised lips the look was far from stellar. "If I didn't know better I'd think you got into this condition just to get my hands on you."

"Would I do that, Shotaro?" He asked seductively, deliberately using his lover's first name, which he only did when they were alone. Pushing aside the front of Kadoma's shirt Kujo leaned forward to begin pressing kisses along that pale throat as his hands slid along the slim rib cage that was slowly beginning to show signs of the muscles he was building up from his training. Kadoma's body was still as slender as a girl's though, just as it had been that December when he'd finally gotten to touch where his hands and lips were now. They'd circled around each other until then, until the Christmas Dance when he'd finally made a move. It had seemed appropriate since Kadoma had been there as his date, even if he had been dressed up like a girl. Smiling at the memory Kujo thought to himself that they'd come a long way since then. Only a few people knew about them but even if Tennoji had been against this he wouldn't have cared. He loved Shotaro and that was all that mattered.

"We both know you would." His own hands moving to stroke Kujo's back Kadoma turned his head to give his lover better access to his neck, loving the feel of those hard, firm lips against his skin.

"True." Kissing the pulse that was beating rapidly against his mouth Kujo looked up and into those beautiful brown eyes that watched him so tenderly. "And you need a shower." Sitting up fully he wrapped his arms around Kadoma's waist as he fluidly got to his feet, taking his boyfriend with him.

I

Automatically wrapping his legs around Kujo's waist for support Kadoma laid his head against a broad shoulder as Kujo carried him towards the showers. "We can't forget to mop the floor before we go." Kadoma reminded him, turning his attention to kissing a trail down Kujo's throat as his lover had done to him earlier. The last time Kujo had interrupted him while he'd been doing the clean up he'd forgotten to finish and Tennoji had had his head. "And, Itsuki?"

"Yes?"

"I think you need a shower too."


End file.
